This program represents the ongoing research of the Medical-Psychiatric Liaison Group of the University of Rochester Medical Center and involves clinical studies designed to understand and when possible to influence the factors that contribute to the maintenance of health or the development of illness. The Group's identity as educators and clinicians as well as researchers not only establishes the setting in which most of the research is done but emphasizes the Group's interest in translating research findings into practical considerations for students and practitioners as well as for direct patient care. Specific studies in progress, and those that have been completed this past year are detailed to indicate how major themes are and have been studied, (specific diseases include myocardial infarction, stroke, neoplasia, rheumatoid arthritis, medical genetics, sexual dysfunctions, and end stage renal disease); procedures such as cardiac catheterization, abortion, hysterectomy, renal dialysis and transplantation; life processes such as pregnancy, aging, grieving and dying. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Engel, G.L.: "Psychological Factors in Instantaneous Cardiac Death." (Editorial) N.E.J.M., 294:664-5, 1976. Engel, G.L.: Psychisiches Verhalten in Gesundheit and Krankheit. 2. Anflage, Taschenbuch, Hans Huber, Bern, 1976.